Going Crazy
by Chise Yamaguchi
Summary: Lonelyness. Kagome can't take Inuyasha and Kikyou anymore and leaves, but when Inuyasha loses both his loves, the lonelyness slowly drives him insane. Read and Review Please


Going Crazy

One-shot

* * *

"I'm sorry… but I have to go." Kagome pleaded for Inuyasha to understand. She had promised that she'd stay by his side through thick and thin, but there was only so much she could take. So much her heart could endure.

Kikyou had been hanging around Kaede's village where Inuyasha and everyone was resting and waiting for a rumor of a jewel shard. Every morning Inuyasha would run off to see Kikyou and he wouldn't return until late in the night. He would come back only wanting to leave again and having nothing to do with the others. It was as if Kagome didn't exist to him anymore. Every time he returned he looked a mess. It was only for Kagome's feelings that Miroku held back his perverted comments.

"Kagome… you don't understand." Inuyasha rebutted trying to explain himself without really knowing himself what he wanted to say.

Kagome shook her head as she stopped in front of the well keeping her back to him. She took in a deep breath to pull down the tears. "Choose. Her or me? It can't be both." She said as calmly as she could as she looked at the bottom of the well. It had been raining all that day and there was a puddle of water gathering at the bottom.

"I…" Inuyasha paused as he looked down trying to think. He had an obligation to Kikyou and he couldn't just break that, but he couldn't have Kagome leave him either. "The jewel shards aren't finished! You can't leave." He said as he looked up and smirked knowing that he could avoid the question that haunted him and still get her to stay.

Kagome winced at the reminder, but shook it off for the time being. "Her… or me? Choose or… or…" She paused not wanting to finish, but she had a feeling he knew what she planned if he didn't answer.

"Kagome… I…" Inuyasha paused and bit his lip. '_I can't tell her__... not like this_'

Kagome took in the silence. '_He can't even tell me he chose her._' She thought as she finally let the tears fall down her cheeks and into the pool of water. She looked up as she put on a last fake smile. The rain poured too hard to tell she was crying, so she turned and faced him. "I understand." She finally said as she backed up until her legs hit the edge of the well. "You and Kikyou can look for the jewel shards. I know that she can find them. Besides, I'm sure you'd prefer her than me. She can at least protect herself." She turned away from him and looked at the well. "Before you leave with Kikyou, at least tell the others good-bye for me and they can have what I'm leaving here."

She stepped onto the well, but paused again and removed the jewel shards from around her neck. "I won't need this anymore." She said as she dropped them to the ground. "Good-bye, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha desperately grabbed out for Kagome to stop her. He managed to grab her arm and keep her from falling to the bottom of the well. "Wait." He said desperately wishing that his brain would work so he could get out what he wanted to tell her.

Kagome looked down as her escape was so close, but only a clawed hand kept her from leaving. "Inuyasha…" She bit her lip and forced herself to look up at him. "Let go of my hand." She said as coldly as she could.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Listen to me!" he yelled getting aggravated.

Kagome grabbed onto his hand. "No, let go, Inuyasha. You have Kikyou now and you don't need me." Kagome closed her eyes as she released enough miko energy through her hands to get him to let go, but not hurt him too badly.

Inuyasha let go of her hand out of shock but immediately regained himself and tried to grasp her hand again. "Wait!" he yelled as he reached as far as he could, but it was futile, he was too late. She was gone. He kneeled in the mud looking into the pool of water. "Don't go…" He muttered to himself as his ears drooped. He looked back at the jewel shards and picked them up. He stood up before the well. "I'll make that wench listen to me." He said as he quickly jumped into the well, but was only welcomed with cold water. Inuyasha sat there a few moments confused on why he was still in his era. He jumped out and tried again, but only met the same fate. "What the hell?!" he yelled as he tried again and again to get through.

He stood before the well completely soaked. A range of emotions ran through him, but the most prominent was anger, for Kagome just leaving him and the well working with her and not letting him through, and sadness since Kagome was gone and he was now alone, he had been going to Kikyou so often because she was dying and he didn't want her to die alone like before. Anger won out. He cursed and walked off into the forest. "Damn her. She wouldn't listen to me and it's her problem that she's gone. Fuck you wench!" He yelled as he stalked off to release his rage.

* * *

Days passed and no return of Kagome. Weeks passed and no return of Kagome. Months passed and no return of Kagome. It was getting harder and harder for Inuyasha to keep Kagome's scent imbedded in his senses. Inuyasha's previous anger had only lasted a day before Inuyasha was trying to find a way to get Kagome back, but when he found it impossible, he went back to anger. It went on like that for the first few weeks, but as more and more time passed, the anger went away all together and he became increasingly desperate.

Without Kagome there, he was slowly losing his sanity. He became jumpy and whenever there was something that reminded him of Kagome he would go right for the well to see if maybe she was there or if it was open again. Eventually he just stayed there and never left. He'd travel to the scared tree sometimes remembering before when he was able to talk to Kagome. He only ate when it was necessary since he couldn't let himself die and miss seeing Kagome. The food was never as good as Kagome's cooking.

It wasn't long until the others realized that Kagome was serious and she wasn't coming back this time. It was hard that they didn't get to say good-bye, but they all felt for Inuyasha knowing that he'd take it the hardest. As soon as Kagome left, they couldn't help but notice that Kikyou wasn't around anymore as well.

They had tried to get Inuyasha to move on or try to get him to eat at least so that he wouldn't die. They even tried making ramen that was left in Kagome's bag, but Inuyasha refused to eat it. They all knew then that there was something wrong when he refused ramen. They even tried faking a rumor of a jewel shard to get Inuyasha to at least leave the well, but he had refused. Whenever they had approached him after the previous attempts to help him, he would chase them away or threaten them to leave him alone.

Miroku and Sango now stood at the edge of the clearing watching as Inuyasha sat against the well talking to himself. They gave each other knowing looks, but they couldn't stay here much longer either. Miroku slowly approached Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...?" He paused as Inuyasha looked up at them. Once he received a cold glare, Miroku went on. "It's been months now and there have been no rumors of jewel shards or suspicious demon attacks, but there is a rumor of Sango's brother. Sango and I will go and check it out," He paused and slowed down a little unsure of himself, "if you wanted to come…"

"No." Inuyasha said coldly as he stood up and walked away towards the sacred tree.

Miroku sighed as he looked over at Sango then at Inuyasha's retreating form. "I tried." He said to himself before he returned to Sango and Kirara.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down against the tree as he closed his eyes. "Stupid. Trying to get me to leave and miss when Kagome comes back." He said as he looked around hearing something in a bush nearby. He stood up and grabbed his sword. "Who's there?" he growled as he tried to sniff for a scent, but couldn't get anything.

He dropped his sword and widened his eyes when he saw Kagome come out from the bush. "Ka… Kagome?" he asked unsure if she was real. 'Why _can't I get her scent?_' He thought, but pushed the thought aside as he embraced her. She was there and that was all that mattered. "Stupid wench, you shouldn't have left me." He muttered into her soft hair. "I missed your scent." He admitted as he refused to let her out of his arms.

Kagome laughed lightly, but pushed herself from his embrace. She laughed the same airy laugh at his confused look. "Why didn't you come for me?" she asked suddenly getting serious.

Inuyasha reached for her again, but he couldn't grasp her anymore. He started to become desperate and tried over and over again to grab her hand, to pull her close, to get another whiff of her scent. Inuyasha finally wrapped his arms around her light form. "The well wouldn't let me. I couldn't get to you." He muttered as he tried to hold her to him, but she was slipping from his grasp.

"Why didn't you come for me? Do you not care about me anymore?" Kagome asked, not hearing his last statement, before she disappeared.

Inuyasha stood there holding nothing as he fell back against the tree. He bit his lip trying to keep himself in control. "Kagome…" He muttered as he looked at the ground. "Why did you leave again?" he asked weakly as he got up and moved back towards the well.

* * *

Another week passed and Sango and Miroku hadn't returned. Somehow Inuyasha doubted that they would be returning. There was nothing here for them to return to anymore. Kaede had finally passed and a village ceremony was held. Everyone in the village attended, besides Inuyasha, who still refused to leave the well incase Kagome had come back, though he visited the tree more often since Kagome showed up there before.

Inuyasha looked around anxiously waiting for Kagome. He just had a feeling that she would come again. He just hoped that she would stay longer this time.

Inuyasha jumped up at the familiar rustling in the bushes. "Kagome?" he asked as he felt his heart beating faster. A grand smile appeared on his face as Kagome walked out again. He wasted no time in getting her in his arms. "Kagome…." He whispered her name as he held her tight.

Kagome pushed away from him and moved to the tree to sit down. Inuyasha quickly joined her not wanting her to be far from his side. "Why don't you come for me?" she asked as she turned towards him.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand wanting to at least feel her. He frowned as he looked down and let his ears droop. "The well won't let me." He answered as he looked up at her. He smiled slightly seeing that she was still there.

She nodded sadly. "The well sealed. I didn't mean it to. I want to come back too." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I miss you too."

Inuyasha squeezed her hand tighter. "That day… when you left…" He paused and looked down at her. "There's something that I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me. You wouldn't let me tell you."

Kagome straightened back up and looked at Inuyasha again. "Then come tell me what you wanted to say. I'll listen now."

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome to Shippou. He guessed that now there was no one left, Shippou didn't have much choice but be with him. That thought immediately made him grow angry. "I'm talking to Kagome so leave me alone!" he said coldly trying to get Shippou to leave. He could sense that Shippou was already afraid of him.

Shippou frowned and backed away sensing that Inuyasha was getting mad, but he couldn't keep quiet. "There's no one here beside us, Inuyasha."

"What the hell are you talking about?! She's right here!" he yelled and turned to his side, but she was gone again. "Look what you did! You made her leave." He yelled as he shooed Shippou away. He went back to his tree. He leaned his head against the bark. "Stop leaving me dammit!" He yelled as he punched the tree to let out his anger. After his anger settled back down, he returned to the well to wait again.

* * *

A month passed and Inuyasha was losing it. Kagome hadn't made another appearance and he couldn't stand not seeing her for so long. He had finally driven Shippou away. Ever since Shippou realized that Inuyasha was having hallucinations of Kagome, he had tried over and over to help Inuyasha to at least get away from either the tree or the well, but Inuyasha resorted to violence and Shippou had no choice but to leave him alone.

Inuyasha paced between the well and the tree waiting for Kagome. He had thought about what she had told him and he had a plan on how he was going to tell her, but she never came back. He wanted nothing more than to tell her and the fact that he couldn't was pushing him over the edge.

Inuyasha took out the tetsusaiga and cleared a path of whatever got between him. There was now a clean path from the well to the tree, given a few poor now dead animals that crossed the path at the wrong time.

Inuyasha paused in his pacing and growled as an old scent came to his nose. He was in no mood to deal with him at the moment. "Leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled before he continued his pacing. He wasn't going to miss Kagome because of his brother.

Sesshoumaru stood where he was as he watched Inuyasha continue his pacing. He frowned at the disrespect Inuyasha gave him. "This Sesshoumaru has come to reclaim the sword and take your life with said sword." He stated calmly showing no emotion beside dislike in his voice.

Inuyasha stopped a few yards away from Sesshoumaru and glared at him. "No way in hell! I'm not going to let you stop me from seeing Kagome!" He yelled as he pulled out his sword and prepared to fight.

Sesshoumaru laughed and put on a smug smile. "You truly are pathetic, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru knows that that weak human hasn't been here in months. You wait for a dream. You are a disgrace to your blood." He said as he finished with a frown and pulled out his own sword, Toukijin.

Inuyasha growled as he glared at his half-brother. "Go to hell!" He yelled as he blindly charged at his brother. He swung his sword at Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru easily dodged it and managed to disarm Inuyasha in the same move.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he hit Inuyasha to the ground. "This Sesshoumaru will take the Tetsusaiga now." He said as he pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around his hand before picking up the Tetsusaiga. He held the sword out at Inuyasha. "Meet your death hanyou."

Inuyasha glared at him. "I told you that I won't die!" He yelled before he charged at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged his attack and tried to claw Inuyasha with his poisoned claws. Inuyasha avoided the attack as he felt his blood began to boil. Anger rose dangerously in his veins and he began to transform into his youkai. He smirked at Sesshoumaru. "You will be the one to die." He said lowly as he made another charge attack at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru spun around gracefully as he avoided the attack and sliced Inuyasha's side in the same motion. He smirked as he saw Inuyasha stumble mainly from surprise. "You shall know your place hanyou." He said as he made for another attack, but Inuyasha moved quicker and avoided it. Sesshoumaru stopped and held the Tetsusaiga out for Inuyasha to attack him. "Come at me, hanyou." He taunted as he got Inuyasha to charge at him with another attack.

A blue light appeared from the well as Kagome made her way back. "Stupid school making me get the stupid books I 'lost'. I wouldn't even have to be here if those books weren't so expensive." She muttered as she tried to pull herself up from the well. She looked around hoping that she would be alone. She really didn't want to run into Inuyasha with Kikyou. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha turned youkai fighting against Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha!" she cried out instinctively.

The familiar sweet scent hit his nose as he heart his name being called form that beautiful voice he missed so much. He turned his head to see if it was in his head or if she was really there. '_Kagome…_' He thought as his youkai calmed down. His defenses fell as he forgot everything that wasn't Kagome… that is until he felt a stabbing pain run through his body. He looked down as he saw his sword impaling his chest and a surprised look on Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru too had been briefly distracted by the sudden appearance of the human. He hadn't come back into the battle until he felt Inuyasha run himself into the sword.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome yell his name, but things began to grow dark and fuzzy in his mind. He took a few steps back freeing himself from the sword. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. He winced as the pain grew to an unbearable level.

Kagome forgot all about before as she pulled herself completely from the well to run to Inuyasha. She fell to her knees as soon as she reached his bloodied body. She quickly and carefully pulled him to her so that he was leaning gently against her. She held her hands over the wound to stop the bleeding, but the blood poured out from under her hands. She cried as she tried to focus her miko energy to heal him, but she couldn't concentrate.

Inuyasha let his head fall on her shoulder. He took in her warmth and scent. He opened his eyes slightly and lifted his hand to her cheek. "Is… it really you…?" he asked not wanting her to disappear on him again. He couldn't stand her leaving him now.

Kagome leaned her head against his hand. She held his hand against her cheek as she nodded. She bit her lip trying to clam herself enough to talk to him. "It's really me." She said as she brushed some of his hair aside. "Just relax. I'll help you. I'll heal you." She said as he tried to hold back her crying. "It's just like old times. You'll get better." She said trying to convince herself.

Inuyasha smiled as he closed his eyes. She was there. She was finally there. "I need to… tell you…" He paused to cough up blood.

Kagome quieted him. "Ssssh, you can tell me later. Don't strain yourself." She said quietly to him as she kept her one hand pressed against his wound, but nothing was happening.

"No." He said stubbornly as he opened his eyes to look at her again. "I've… waited too… long. I'm not… waiting anymore." He said as he tried to focus his eyes so he could see her.

Kagome nodded knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind and it'd just take more of his strength to argue with him. "I'm listening." She whispered.

Inuyasha held onto her hand as he tried to find strength to get it out. He looked up and made sure that his eyes connected with her eyes. "I love you."

Kagome froze hearing him say that. She knew Inuyasha to be the stubborn hanyou that would never show his emotions or how he really felt no matter what. Whenever he showed how he felt he was human or he was near death. The seriousness of his wounds hit her with those words. Tears began to pour from her eyes. She couldn't help but sob as the realization that she was going to lose him hit her. She lowered her head on top of his and sobbed into his hair. She frowned when she pulled back and saw the hurt in his eyes. She put on a slight smile for him. She leaned down and gave Inuyasha an innocent kiss. "I love you too… Inuyasha." She said as he watched his confused hurt look turn into one of happiness.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard that Kagome returned his feelings and didn't hate him for saying that a lowly hanyou like him had feelings for her. He pulled Kagome down for a last kiss as a way for him to show how grateful he was since he could no longer word it. He pulled back and looked at her weakly. He kept a small smile on his lips as he reached and wiped the tears away. "D-don't… c-cry. I-I… don't l-like it w-when… y-you cry." He muttered as he winced. He had managed to hold out this long, but he could feel he didn't have much time left. "D-don't… cry." He repeated as he closed his eyes slowly. His body fell limp as the blood that fell from his wounds slowed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she shook him to get him to open his eyes. She finally managed to get her powers focused and tried to put her energy into him without purifying him, but nothing happened. The wounds started to close, but his heart remained eternally stopped. She tried to hold back her tears, but they still managed to leak from her eyes. She pulled his lifeless body against her as she sobbed into his chest.

Sesshoumaru stood a bit away as he watched the scene before him. "Pathetic hanyou." He muttered before he turned away. Inuyasha was dead and he had his sword so there was no reason to stay any longer.

* * *

Miko: priestess

Ramen: cheap dried noodles with various of broth flavors that are cooked with boiling water

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Well, I got a new computer since my old one died… again. But it'd take forever to fix and it'd be cheaper and quicker to buy a new one. So again I need to find what I had saved and rewrite the newest chapters that I had started. It'll be even longer before I reply now, so blame it on my mental capacity and the evils of technology. Eeeh, about the random one-shot, it's a one shot so it's going to stay with this ending unless I get reviews saying otherwise. I usually don't like ending things like this with a sad ending, but it's a newish me, well not really at all. Still it might just stay this way. I'm still unsure if I want to put one more chapter up or not. I might just get on working on my other stories. Who knows? School sucks for taking my time.


End file.
